nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:N-Strike Elite
Shortened ranges As for most countries outside of the US and UK having nerfed (mind the pun) ranges, will Canada he seeing 15 meter firing distances? Or the 75 Feet mark? --------- 10:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) 15 metres? the box says 20! 18:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) are you sure about that? Nerf Nation made an announcement for 25 meters and practically every box says that. the advertised ranges are angled, check Nerf;s website. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, but I know in Australia the hail fire only goes up to 15 meters, or so says the box. Rapid Strike Mission Kit Why is this listed as an accessory when it includes a blaster? If anything, it should be considered a special value pack of a blaster, not as an accessory. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 15:30, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Accessories Should the 25 dart drum be added into the accessory list? I am guessing it is, due to the fact the 12 dart clip is and it comes with a blaster. I can take a pic of mine and add it if needed. accessories are only added if and ONLY if they are sold separately from blasters, accessories that come with blasters are not included in this table. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) In that case, the 12 dart clip needs to be removed from the accessories list. It is only sold with the Retaliator. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 12:06, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Triad EX-3 image: I have never edited a wikia in my life, so naturally I have no idea what I am doing here. Still, I just found the product image for the Triad and thought that I ought to upload it here, but my formatting leaves a little to be desired. Anyways, if anyone wants to fix that mess I just made, great! ^_^ The product image can be found on the amazon page of the same name. P.S.: Am I even remotely doing this right? I have no idea... Earth Pony (talk) 20:00, December 6, 2012 (UTC)Earth_Pony 2013 blasters Since it is now 1/1/2013, can we remove the "early release" tag from the 2013 Elite products? As far as I've ever seen, Nerf never actually said WHEN in 2013 they were being released. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 21:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) urban taggers posted info on that a while ago with a time range of "official release". we should wait until then to remove even though confirm has been given. jet added those, not me; i did try to remove them. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) elite barrel break? seems like toys r us has decided to reveal something early...possibly one of the three new NS blasters? i really think the engineers meant NSE at this point. still got to wonder why this was created-rough cut comparision. link: http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=18723366 17:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) : Nice find, it appears that the new Stinger is also on here (http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=17058586), alongside the new, updated Weather Blitz football, which looks very ugly (http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=18940206). It appears we finally have some new information found first here, thanks a ton! [[User:GameGear360|''GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 19:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Interesting to note, the dart storage accessory is also now missing. [[User:GameGear360|GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] ::::: Cheapo Nerf and their constant accessory removal >:( Also, it doesn't sport the '75 ft' range. Honestly it seems like a no brainer that this would be 'Elite'. It comes with elite darts and colour scheme. Nerf and their nefarious schemes, guess this is just a repaint :( ::::: [[User:Zorrodelcinicismo|'Witty']][[User talk:Zorrodelcinicismo| '''Englishman']] 22:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::: The Barrel Break didn't even need a repaint, it looks pretty bad now. Not a big fan of the recent Nerf designs. [[User:GameGear360|''GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 22:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: It appears there's less paint apps (esp. towards the back). I think the blue-white-orange colour scheme is much nicer than the old yellow one, but it really suited the barrel break. Now it looks stubby and doesn't match the other members of the 2013 line. [[User:Zorrodelcinicismo|'Witty']][[User talk:Zorrodelcinicismo| '''Englishman']] 22:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Wait a second. It isn't Elite-proper, it is a repaint N-Strike blaster. Look at the logo on the grip and the box. It is just like the Jolt and the Reflex. :::::::: Bluedragon1971 (talk) 00:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) guys, i don't normally look into things like this that much. this was from my facebook feed-credit to mylastdarts for the find, i didn't find it. it also seems like bluedragon1971 is correct, its a repaint. not sure why its being released when we have the rough cut 2x4... Nerfmaster8 (talk) 06:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC)